1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for controlling fireplace drafts, and more particularly, devices for controlling drafts in fireplaces having an outside source for combustion air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices have not been capable of utilization with the several types of outside combustion air source fireplaces presently in use. These devices also do not efficiently deliver the outside combustion air to the fireplace grate.